Mad Chemist
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Chemist. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When you play your first Trick each turn, add a random Trick to your hand. |flavor text = He's not so much "mad" as he is "mildly annoyed."}} Mad Chemist is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the [[Card|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability adds a random trick card into the zombie hero's hand when the first zombie trick is played every turn, starting from the turn he is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, add a random Trick to your hand. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's not so much "mad" as he is "mildly annoyed." Strategies With Having less than average stats for a 4 cost zombie, Mad Chemist isn't mainly used for combat, but for his rather useful and interesting ability. If you manage to protect Mad Chemist, he can compensate for trick usage. Note that you will only get one trick from this zombie per turn. If you want to keep him alive as long as possible, you can use Vitamin Z, Camel Crossing, or Rock Wall so you could keep using his ability. Because of his ability, it is best to play this zombie with other zombies that benefit from trick usage, such as Paparazzi Zombie, who gets stronger whenever a zombie trick is played, or Trickster, who gets cheaper by the same method. Try to play at least one trick per turn, and protect him as well as you can, since he gives you a random trick regardless of rarity or class, giving you a chance to get very powerful tricks like Maniacal Laugh or Gargantuars' Feast. Against This zombie spawns from a gravestone, so using a is an ideal counter to him. Another strategy is using a powerful plant to deal with him, since he has low stats. Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus can also be used to discourage the zombie hero from playing tricks, while Brainana can shut down the use of tricks entirely unless there is a Gentleman Zombie on the field. Gallery File:Mad Chemist stats.png|Mad Chemist's statistics File:Mad Chemist new card.png|Mad Chemist's card Mad Chemist HD.png|HD Mad Chemist MCAttack.png|Mad Chemist attacking File:DedChemist.png|Mad Chemist destroyed File:Mad Chemist mixing potions.jpeg|Mad Chemist activating his ability HealthyTreatonMadChemist.jpg|Healthy Treat being used on Mad Chemist SugaryTreatonMadChemist.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Mad Chemist 14753819 1364236853587727 5285801326085332688 o.jpg|An example of the trick cards obtained by Mad Chemist VitaminZonMadChemist.jpg|Vitamin Z being used on Mad Chemist 78chemist.jpg|Mad Chemist with 7 /8 and the Frenzy trait TintedGrayMadChemist.jpg|Mad Chemist tinted gray due to a glitch ProfessorBrainstormAllyPackPvZH.jpg|Mad Chemist on the advertisement for the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack ProfessorBrainstormHeroQuestPack.png|Mad Chemist on Professor Brainstorm's Premium Pack Mad Chemist Has Peeled the Orange!.png|Mad Chemist doing a bonus attack while defeating MadChemistCardImage.png|Mad Chemist's card image Old File:H Chemist-1.png|Mad Chemist's statistics File:Mad Chemist silhouette (new).jpeg|Mad Chemist's silhouette File:Mad Chemist silhouette.jpeg|Mad Chemist's silhouette File:Receiving Mad Chemist (new).jpeg|The player receiving Mad Chemist from a Premium Pack File:Receiving Mad Chemist.jpeg|The player receiving Mad Chemist from a Premium Pack File:Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack Promotion.jpg|Mad Chemist on the advertisement for the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack File:Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack.png|Mad Chemist on the advertisement for the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack Trivia *According to Gadget Scientist's description, he copies Gadget Scientist's hairstyle. However, his hair looks somewhat different from Gadget Scientist's, but with the same color. *Chemist's default hairstyle in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series is spiked, while Mad Chemist's hairstyle sticks up. **Mad Chemist's hairstyle is similar to the "Perfect Hair" accessory for the Scientist in Garden Warfare. *Since update 1.14.13, Mad Chemist is glitched so that he can also give cards that cannot been seen normally by the user. Examples of such cards include the Bungee Plumber used in the tutorial and a Blank Zombie that cannot be played (which is used as a filler card in early AI and a few Witty Wednesday decks). Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies